naruto_ultimate_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaskuare's Revenge
Zaskuare's Revenge Going against Order's Roughly three Years after the Konoha Crush Zaskuare Uchiha Finally Snapped with the Innaction Taken Against Itachi Uchiha and The fact that that Innaction was a catalyst for Sasuke's Fall from Grace. Zaskuare Left a Letter of Resignation on the Fifth Hokage's Desk in the Middle of the Night Informing Tsunade that due to the Countless opportunities of Taking Justice for the Uchiha Massacre Orchestrated By Danzō Shimura and Carried out by Itachi Uchiha, and Said as much in the Letter, as well as a warning to not Send anyone after him, especially Kakashi because he would put Kakashi in the same State as Itachi Uchiha that had put him in After the Konoha Crush, as well as Naruto. And the Same Fate would befall any Konoha Shinobi sent after him. Zaskuare immediately set off for An Uchiha Hideout known only to a select few, knowing Itachi would be there due to leaving a Message with a fellow Akatsuki Members Subordinate namely Kakuzu's Bounty Broker. Or so he thought Because Only Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame Hoshigaki Showed up. Please Note that the Following is in Wikitext: {Uchiha Clan Secret Hideout, Land of Fire} Zaskuare was Well-Prepared for the Confrontation with Itachi or any other Akatsuki who decided to Show up. As he Sat against the Wall of the inner Courtyard Four Men showed up with Blackwood Cloaks with a Red Cloud Pattern on them. I had a feeling Itachi wouldn't show up in person, instead I See he sent four Very Capable Shinobi in his Place including two of my Fellow Immortal's, let me see if my memory serves me Correctly, The Mechanical Masterpiece is Sasori of the Red Sand, the One with my dear Friend Samehade is Kisame Hoshigaki, and the other two are Kakuzu of The Hidden Waterfalls and his Faithful way of Lord Jashin adherent Lord Hidan of the Hidden Steam Village. Hey you, you know of the way of the Great Lord Jashin? As a matter of fact I do Hidan I was one of his Students centuries ago, he taught us how to Properly Sacrifice Unbelievers To their Fullest, something you need a few pointers on I think, as for everything else let's just Fight shall We? Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique. Replies Zaskuare as he fires the Fire Release Technique unique to the Uchiha Clan, while Drawing one of his Kiba Swords in One hand and his Lightning Release Chakra Cleaver Sword in the other, after Throwing Thousands of Flying Thunder God Kunai at and around the Opponents slashing Hiruko's joints, Destroying two of Kakuzu's Masks, and Turning Samehade against Kisame Hoshigaki. Eventually Zaskuare decided to start getting serious and Activated his Mangekyō Sharingan's special Ability: The Susano'o, but needed time before he could truly use it, and Set about Dismantling Sasori's Favored Puppet Hiruko, and then Hitting Hidan with a Magnet and Lava Release Rasengan while in Six Paths Chakra Mode. To Start off with the underlying damage aleady done to the Hiruko Puppet he used the Amaterasu, While Using Tsukuyomi on Kisame, but as he was about to Use the Sage Art: Big-Ball Rasengan and the Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu, Itachi Appeared with a man possessing the Rinnegan, which he immediately realised where the Evolved Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan of his Uncle Madara due to the colour and smell of the man's Chakra this he guessed was Lord Pain the leader of the Akatsuki. ''Zaskuare Uchiha You seek justice for your clan, yet you know that Itachi was only following Orders from three Leaf Village Elders, why? Asks Pain. Why else, Lords Danzō and Homura, and Lady Koharu are untouchable and the fact remains Itachi, Sasuke and Myself are three out of the Fourth Akatsuki Still alive, after all those Rinnegan aren't yours, they belong to an Uchiha, who you no doubt serve behind the scenes, but I Asked for Itachi alone and yet you send Four of your Number instead, was this somekind of test of sorts? So tell me you of the Ame Orphans Trained by the Pervy Lord Jiraiya the Sensei of the Fourth Hokage as well as to the Father of the current Yang Half Nine-Tails Jinchūriki Host. Why all the drama I can understand wanting to protect and looking out for your own people but the fact remains that Itachi Uchiha Here murdered his clan leaving only himself, Sasuke, Myself and The Master you serve as the only Uchiha left alive, but since you are after my Friends to revive their Aggregate , tell me this are you fine with Kidnapping and Possibly Killing Your Own Kinsmen? To answer your questions the Point of sending Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame was to test Your Potential and abilities as Itachi Suggested you would be a good recruit for the Akatsuki, as the killing my kinsman I don't know what your on about. The Nine-Tails Current Jinchūriki: Naruto Uzumaki is your flesh and blood through his Mother's line, you are a member of the Uzumaki Clan, The Uzumaki's are They who are descended from the Senju Clan of the forest and By Extension the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki through his Younger Son Asura Otsutsuki, We of the Uchiha are Descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki as well, through the Bloodline of his Elder Son Indra Otsutsuki, and Itachi for the Record, you have only Worsened the feud between the two brothers Reincarnations, as Naruto and Sasuke are the embodiments of Indra's Will and Asura's. '' Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Articles Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Short Stories